Dawn
by Wii-Luv-Twilight
Summary: Bella's been turned and something is after the Cullens and her. Something Alice can't see...something Edward may not be able to hear. Even though they're vampires, it poses a great threat to the Cullens. It is deadly and quick. Can they survive?
1. Chapter One: My Living Nightmare

**Author's note: This is my first story on . So, enjoy! Wow, it's taken me a few weeks--on and off--to write even this much. ~I need to speed it up~. If you wish, check out my profile after you finish reading. Please review afterwards, too. And, please remember--no papercuts!! Lol. *Grins.* P.S. This story is being written by C in my spare time—aka, when I don't have Algebra homework :( (which isn't a lot).**

**Edward or Emmett? Who's better?**

**Disclaimer: To my disappointment—seeing as how they are wonderful books-- do not own the Twilight saga. However, thanks to Stephanie Meyer and her dream that started it all, there are now four more great books and million of copies of them out there.**

Dawn

Chapter one: My Living Nightmare

Bella's POV:

The thunder was enough to shatter any mere humans' eardrums. Apparently, the beautiful Cullens had not shown their true abilities before James had attacked me over three years ago. I stepped up to bat. Emmett grinned enthusiastically. "Hit it as hard as you can, love," Edward whispered in the outfield, already awaiting to fly the miles to catch the ball off the powerful blow I was building up. Emmett swung his arm back dramatically. The ball was too slow, curving inward, toward me. I jumped back, a little frightened, still adjusting to my unique powers. I could hear the air whizzing past the small baseball. Rosalie giggled menacingly behind me as the ball hit her glove with a tiny thud. Emmett jumped up and down.

"You got a strike!!" I grimaced as this comment slipped from his lips .

"It was a lucky shot, throw it harder next time!" I yelled.

"You were great," Edward said encouragingly, his velvet voice distracting me as the second ball hit Rosalie's glove. I narrowed my eyes and focused on the oncoming ball. I swung and there was a loud crack and the ball was gone, off into the nearby mountains. Then Edward was gone as well. I waited for ages, but he did not return to me. I fell to my knees and began to weep, lacking tears.

Gasping, I bolted straight up in my bed. I was in a cold sweat.

Feeling around the bed, I thought, '_That dream was so real_'.

Edward rushed to my side, wrapping his strong arms around me. Throwing mine around his neck, I began to cry. He hugged me, and murmured into my ear, "What's wrong, my love?" I pressed my head against his chest, and he kissed my neck.

"It was so real." I mumbled in-between dry sobs.

"What was?"

"My dream." I looked up into his topaz eyes,"You had left."

His eyes went blank and he hesitated before his musical voice soothed me. "It's alright. I'm here. I will never leave you again."

"Again?" Oh, yeah...now I remember. "Never-mind."

His lips crashed on mine. My lips tingled. He did not pull away as he usually did. His kiss was full of passion. I was the one to reluctantly end it. I got out of bed, flipping the light-switch on, and dashed to the mirror. I was even paler than usual. I looked different, older. My cheekbones were higher and my eyes were darker. They were close...to crimson. I shivered and swirled around.

"Was it a dream or a revelation? It felt so much like a dream." My voice was higher, too.

"It was real." He darted to me and wrapped his cold arms around my waist.

"But I..." I stopped, then it all came flooding back to me. The fire, the burn, our first kiss afterwards, my first hunt, the baseball game." I remember it all now. "Why did you not come back?"

"I ran into some trouble. A rouge was hunting in our territory. He didn't like our diet. He was following your father. Charlie's fine, though." He added as panic rose in my expression.

"Who...?" I began. Edward tucked a strand of loose hair from my face.

"I do not know. But don't worry, he shouldn't be back," he comforted me.

I had a gut feeling that he wasn't entirely confident in his answer. "What did you do?" I asked.

"I took action." He looked past my face. "I told him that if he ever came near Washington or us again, he would face the wrath of a newborn vampire." He chuckled, leading me back to the bed.

I smiled, all worries gone. Resting my head against his chest, I listened for his heart, but could only hear his steady breathing. The rise and fall of his chest was somewhat hypnotic. He bent his head down to kiss my neck again. He ran his lips up to the space directly under my ear. His breathing stopped abruptly and I was alarmed. Pulling away, I saw that he was looking out of the window, into the night sky. The moonlight that poured in through it cast a shadow across his perfect face.

"What is it?" I was getting anxious and worried now. I listened carefully. There was a distinct rustling sound.

He looked down at me now, his face full of worry. "We have to go," he whispered, loud enough for only me to hear.

"What is it?" I whispered again. Edward hopped off the bed and grabbed my hand, pulling me off it as well. There was a loud growling sound outside. "Edward."

"It's a...wolf."

"Sam's pack?"

"No." The words hit me like a ton of bricks—or now, like a bus...or two.

**AN: I hope you liked it! Ha, ha. I'm sorry I left you hanging. I know this chapter's really short, but the next one will be longer. Please review; it will encourage me to update it faster. Click on the shiny button below—which, as of now, I am naming George—if you wish to review. *George waves.* If you have any suggestions for the next chapter, feel free to let me know. I'd love to hear from you.**

**-**


	2. Chapter Two: Another Wolf

**AN: This chapter is in Edward's point of view. It's a little rougher than the last (I don't really know what to write) and I hope it ends up to be longer, anyway. :D **

Chapter Two: Another Wolf

Edward's POV

I pulled Bella out of her room, then downstairs. The growling sound repeated. I shuddered. The wolf obviously wasn't very friendly. I couldn't hear its thoughts, but knew what it was thinking. It wanted to kill us. I drew Bella close to me, opening the front door and peering out into the darkness. Nothing. Of course, it wasn't going to appear in front of us: it would sneak up and attack.

"Are there other werewolves?" She asked, her voice shaky.

"I didn't think so....I'll have to talk to Carlisle about it." I dove out the door with Bella right behind me. "Come on," I whispered.

"Where are we going?"

"My house."

I started to run. Bella was faster than me. She was brilliant. My dead heart stopped beating as I remembered a crucial element. Our scents. "Wait!" I yelled. She came to a dead stop almost immediately, with a puzzled expression playing on her angelic face.

"What is it?"

"It can probably track our scents. We don't want to lead it there."

I knew it was risky, but I reached into my pocket, flipped open my cell phone, and dialed Alice's number while running to Bella's side. "Hello?" Alice's voice poured into my ear.

"It's Edward. We're in trouble."

"What? I would have seen it."

"It's a wolf."

Silence.

"It's not from Sam's pack," I said.

"But there aren't any other wolves.....Are there?"

"Apparently there are. Is Carlisle there?"

"Yes." Her voice was shaking.

"Hello?" Carlisle's voice erupted.

"It's Edward."

"What's wrong?"

"There's a wolf."

"Over the boundary line? Do they not respect the treaty?!" It seemed as if he were speaking more to himself than to me now.

Bella was clinging to me. I smelt her hair as I replied. "It's not Quilette." Her hair smelled like honey and freesia. I melted mentally, all of my senses disappearing as she continued to touch me. Even though she wasn't human any more, she still had that effect on me. But I can't let my guard down. It might risk her safety. I listened intently, for the wild animal and for Carlisle; he still hadn't said anything.

"Are you sure?" He finally asked, his voice calm.

"Positive."

"Where are you?"

"About a mile from Bella's house."

"Can you go back?"

"No."

There was a distant growl and Bella shivered.

"Move away from where you are, towards the border. Call Jacob. He might know what to do."

"Okay. Thanks." I clicked 'end call' and asked Bella,"What's Jacob's number?" She told me and I quickly dialed it. "Come on, we have to go to the boundary line." Her face was full of curiosity. But, then, when was she not curious?

We bolted in the direction of the line, and in the receiver I heard Jacob's booming voice. "Hello?"

"Its Edward."

"What do you want, bloodsucker?" He growled.

"It concerns Bella's safety."

"Yeah?"

"There was a wolf outside her window."

"It's not from _this_ pack!" He was angry again.

I rolled my eyes. "I know. I'm not accusing you or your pack of breaking the treaty, but..."

"Wait...another wolf? A big one?"

"Yes."

"But..."

"I know. There aren't any others in this area."

"So, it's a rouge?"

"Yes, in more or less words. It's definitely a werewolf, though.... And, I need your help."

"What do we do?"

"Kill it. Or try to talk to it." I screeched to a halt several feet in front of me. Bella was standing behind me; she still hadn't memorized the exact location of the border.

"I'll get the rest of the pack. I'll meet you at the boundary line."

"Already there."

He laughed. "Of course you are."

I snapped my phone shut as Bella walked up to me. "What's going to happen now?" She asked.

"I honestly don't know. But, I think I would find joy in killing it." She shrank back, hurt, and I looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry," I murmured.

"S'okay."

I smiled. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Your ability to forgive quickly."

She laughed once. "You're welcome." She hugged my neck. "Thank you, too."

I raise an eyebrow. "Why are you thanking me? What did I do?"

"For this." She pressed her lips against mine and I chuckled, kissing her back. I pulled away and looked down at her.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, Edward."

"Huhm-hhm." Someone cleared their throat. Wow, they travel fast. I sighed, turning my head and meeting the dark gaze of Jacob.

"Jake!" Bella exclaimed, running to him.

"Hey, Bells." He said as he hugged her tightly. "It's nice to see you again. But, you stink."

"You do, too!"

He laughed and Bella pulled away from his embrace. "What do we do?" He asked, looking at me now.

"What are our options?" Sam stepped forward as Bella returned to my side.

"Not many," I said, "but we could try to reason with it...get it away from Washington. Or, we could dispose of it."

"Where is it?" A loud growl near us answered his question. I turned toward the sound. A giant, bushy wolf stepped out of the woods behind me, where I was staring.

Bella gasped and it's huge, reddish-brown head turned turned in our direction, baring its teeth. She flinched and stepped out in front of her, crouching down and narrowing my eyes. It dove toward me and I allowed a raucous snarl burst from my chest. "Edward!!" I heard Bella scream.

**AN: Sorry this one wasn't long, either. But, I hoped you liked it, and I would appreciate any ideas for improvement for on help on the next chapter. Please click on George. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter Three: Luminescent

**AN: C again. :D**

**First of all, I would like to say "Thank you!" to the few people that reviewed my last two chapters. As soon as I read them, I started on this chapter for you guys.**

**A little tribute to the people who reviewed my last chapters:**

**Amber Cullen:**_** I'm usually really good with spelling. So, I went back and checked my last chapters for typos and such, and, sure enough, you were right. One of the few I wrote was **_**yo **_**instead of **_**you **_**when Bella's speaking with Edward at the beginning of the first chapter. That was careless. I don't think I'm going to male Bella say "Yo". If you find any more, please let me know. Thanks. **_**:D **

**vkballerina: **_**Thanks. I hope this chapter is just as good--better, I hope--than the last.**_

**Yet again, thanks. I'm looking forward to hearing from you again.**

**Okay, I'm still a little blank about where I want this chapter to go, but, once I start writing, an idea will come—hopefully. *Knock on wood.* :)**

**If you wish, you can post a review when you're finished reading. **

Chapter Three: Luminescent

Jacob's POV:

Crap. That thing just attacked the bloodsucker. Why is that bad?

I glanced over at Bella, who was starting to cry, her eyes huge, red, watery orbs. My heart sank and I sighed. That's why it was bad. I wanted her to be happy, no matter what. Even if he was dead, gone again, I couldn't have her. Not really. Because she wanted _him_ not _me _and she was a leech now. I flinched when I thought of her as being a vampire. But she was. Did that count as the treaty being broken? No. Sam had given the okay on it. I don't know why yet, but I think it has something to do with what Sam said, "She's going to be turned eventually. It's just a matter of time." I sighed, trying to calm myself; I was shaking now. I wanted dearly to comfort Bella, to hold her and assure her that everything was going to be okay. I turned and I snapped my head around as thoughts that were not mine broke into my mind.

_Jacob. We have to help, _Sam roared at me.

_Why? _Paul sounded disgusted. Of course he was. His hate for the bloodsuckers was well known by all of us.

_It's a wolf. That's our department, _Sam replied.

_And it might kill him, _Seth whined.

_Seth, Jacob. Grab its flanks, _Sam ordered.

I groaned and dove into the chaos that was brewing between Edward and the rouge. Edward was clawing at it when Seth and I grabbed each of its sides with our teeth and pulled it away from him. He growled at it as a warning. He ran to Bella and hugged her. I wanted to gag, but due to the fur in my mouth, I couldn't.

_It's okay Jake, we can't all have what we want, _Leah thought spitefully.

I suppressed a growl. _Leah, we all know you still feel for Sam, but get over it--he's with Emily now, and we have to deal with this rouge, _I thought. Growing was low, I admitted, and I regretted my remark as soon as I thought it.

Leah was quiet for a few moments. _Sorry, _I apologized.

She nodded, but continued saying nothing. _What do we do with it now? _Seth asked.

_Let's talk to Billy about it, _Sam thought.

**AN: I'm sorry this chapter was so short, but it was in Jacob's POV, so. . . . I still hoped you liked it, and, if you would like to, click on George and review it. Thanks. :)**


	4. Chapter Four: Never Going Back

**AN: C here. I'm sick today, so I took this opportunity to write this chapter. It's outlined and I pretty much know what I want to write in it, so I hope you enjoy reading it. If you like, review. I would appreciate it. **

Chapter Four: Never Going Back

Bella's POV:

Edward made me promise not to go looking for trouble. But what if _it _comes looking for _me_? Or _him_? I shuddered at that thought and glanced over at him. He was speaking with Sam, who—at this point—was the only wolf to have changed back into human form.

Jacob sauntered up to me and nudged my leg, whining. I rubbed his giant head. "So what now?" I wondered out loud. He galloped off and came back wearing no shirt and just a pair of black, basketball-looking shorts.

"Now we—the pack—talk to Billy and the other elders about it."

I nodded.

Seth and Paul were struggling to keep the rouge at bay. Jared sauntered over to help, glaring at it.

"I'm still in shock that there are _more_ of us. I mean, there was bound to be, but still...." Jacob continued.

I nodded again and shivered. How could I still get cold? Was that natural for vampires? I'll have to ask Edward sometime or another.

"You're being really quiet."

I shrugged. "A little freaked out, I guess."

He nodded. "Me, too....But we can handle it."

I gulped. "But what if there are _more_ like it? I don't want any of you getting hurt."

He chuckled, elated by my concern. "We won't, Bells. No worries."

"Still, is there any way we can help?" I asked.

"Maybe, but we'll have to talk with some of the village leaders first. We've never tried to kill another werewolf before."

"I know."

It was quiet for a moment.

"So how's life living on blood?" He asked reluctantly.

"It could be better. You know—the blood thing. But it's wonderful. I'm with Edward more....For forever."

He flinched. "Sorry," I whispered.

"It's okay. It's not your fault."

I smiled, knowing that it was my fault—in a way.

Edward ran to stand beside me, bending down to whisper in my ear. "We have to leave now. The pack has to conduct some business."

I nodded, happy to get away from this awkward situation.

We arrived at Edward's—_our—_home roughly seven minutes later.

Alice was at the door in a heartbeat. "What happened?" She shrieked. "I couldn't see _anything._"

"The pack has the rouge werewolf. It's all under control," Edward said soothingly.

Alice pursed her lips; she wasn't buying it.

"What's going on?" Emmett bellowed from the top of the stairs.

"Just a roadblock. Nothing big," Edward lied.

Alice rolled her eyes. "They ran into a rouge."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Emmett whined.

Just like Emmett: always ready for a fight, not willing to back down.

I looked down. "It wasn't a vampire."

"Then what was it?" Emmett asked.

"A wolf," Edward muttered.

"Wow. Even better." He grinned. "Always up for some dog."

"The Quilette pack has it right now," Alice chimed.

"Alice, can you watch Bella? I have to talk to Carlisle," Edward announced.

"Sure," she chirped, smiling.

I opened my mouth to protest and Edward kissed my cheek. "Behave," He whispered in my ear and chuckled.

I glared at him as he darted up the stairs. _'Behave'?_ I bit my bottom lip. I'm not a baby. I'm not as fragile as I was when I was human. But, one thing is for sure—I'm never going back. And, even if I wanted to, I can't.

**AN: Sorry these past two chapters have been short, but this one leads up to Edward's talk with Carlisle. What will they do about the rouge? Will they have to relocate? Read the next chapter to find out! Thanks. XD**


	5. Chapter Five: Explanations

**AN: Hey! C here! Waz up? I hope you've liked reading Dawn so far. I've enjoyed writing it for you. Okay, SPOILER!!!! Not really. Sorry. XD **

**Okay, please continue with the process of reading this new chapter.**

Chapter Five: Explanations

Edward's POV:

I took a deep breath, turning away from Bella reluctantly.

It was weird to think that she wasn't as breakable as she was just months ago.

I loped toward Carlisle's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," he spoke softly.

I twisted the doorknob, being careful not to shatter it.

"What are we going to do about the rouge?" I asked calmly, though inside I was shaking.

This sort of thing had never happened before.

There weren't supposed to be other wolves.

I looked out the window behind his desk.

He waved his hand, motioning for me to take a seat. I sat down in a chair diagonal from him.

I exhaled quickly.

_I really don't know. All we can do is wait. Wait and hope that the Volturi do not come, _he thought.

"The Volturi? But, won't they help us?" I asked confused.

"Well, you know how they're always eager to take you and Alice away."

I nodded, remembering our last encounter with the Volturi. "Yes. But, aren't they just as threatened by the rouge as we are?"

"Aro would let it destroy us before he came to save us," Carlisle said, unsure of his own words.

"We need to do something," I protested.

"As for now, we'll let the Quilettes take care of it. Perhaps they can civilize it."

I groaned. I could hear Emmett's thoughts from downstairs. _What?! No fight?!_

I smirked and stood up. "Is that all?" I asked.

"No. Bella should go hunting soon. I don't think she's been in a while."

I nodded and opened the door.

Bella was sitting on the top stair, next to Alice's pixie-like figure.

Bella was so beautiful.

Beautiful was an insult.

She looked beyond description.

Better than a god fallen from Mt. Olympus.

Better than Aphrodite, the goddess of beauty, herself.

I smiled and walked to Bella and Alice. Alice was silent, her eyes wide.

"What?" I inquired, my brows furrowed in confusion.

"She's been like this for a minute or so," Bella murmured.

"She's having a vision," I explained, trying to pierce the walls of her mind. I caught a werewolf—not the rouge, a Quilette—attacking us.

I stumbled backward—very unvampire-like.

Bella looked up at me in horror. "What is it? What's wrong?"

I narrowed my eyes. "The Quilettes."

"What about them? Are they hurt?"

"No. Quite the opposite."

"Then what--"she began, but I interrupted her.

"They're going to attack us soon."

"But...Alice's visions can change."

"Bella...."

"Even Jacob? And Seth?" She whispered, barely audible.

"Yes."

Her eyes grew hard, angry. "Why?"

Alice stood up. "They're negotiating with it."

"About our death?!" Bella screamed.

Emmett and Jasper were starting up the stairs.

"I don't know. I don't know how it leads to the attack," Alice mumbled apologetically.

Carlisle stepped out of his office. "Then we're heading there now."

**AN: So sorry to all my readers for the uber late update. :( I've been really busy the past few months--friends, school, projects, stress, band,**

**books, I was sick, and on and on. I really hope that you enjoyed reading this chapter. I think I'll have fun writing the next one. *Grins **

**evilly*. ****So, please ****click on George--who, by the way, is the review button--if you'd like (I'D REALLY APPRECIATE IT). Your reviews make **

**me update sooner. ****:) **


End file.
